R for Russia, V for Vendetta
by Agent-Varvara-from-Russia
Summary: When new threats appear every day, Coulson decides to call in an Avenger's sister.
1. Chapter 1

Nick Fury left Coulson a Toolbox some time ago and now he was searching for information that could helped S.H.I.E.L.D with Hydra, Inhumans and ATCU problems. Soon he found a file labeled "Romanoff sisters". Phillip heard rumors about the second Romanoff, but thought that it was one of the stories for the Academy students. He opened the file and found a part with the title "Ksenia Romanoff" it contained the following:

 _"_ _Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Ksenia Romanoff,  
Access level 7,  
File access level directors and deputy directors only.  
Age: 27 years  
Native country: Russian Federation  
Status: former agent, can be called back if needed  
S.O: Victoria Hand  
Age entered the academy: 16 years (the best in combat and interrogation in her year)  
Date of birth: 14.09.1988  
Most important missions:  
1)Moscow  
2)Voronesh  
3)New-York  
4)Zakovia  
Where can be found if needed: Russia; Velikiy Novgorod; Chenahovskaya st; b. 2;"  
_Coulson thought that such a skilled agent would be a great help with their problems. He went out of his cabinet and went to the meeting room to discuss this information with his team. When he came there the whole team has already gathered, Lincoln was there too. Coulson told them about the file he found.  
"So you think we should bring her in, don't you?" asked Daisy  
"I saw her on the mission in Moscow", said May  
"Why didn't you tell anyone?" asked Coulson  
"Even her existence is classified. Fury told me only because she was captured and he asked me to go there and that time I was in Administration. No one else of these skills was available."  
"So you, guys have a chance to bring in someone of this level, and you didn't do it yet, did you?" asked Lincoln in astonishment.  
"I saw this file only today. So agents May, Morse and I are going to try to get her back to S.H.I.E.L.D."

During the flight they discussed Ksenia.  
"May, please tell us anything you know about Romanoff," asked Coulson  
"Romanova" Melinda corrected "she doesn't like that version."  
"Okay, we should remember this. What else do you know? What was going on that mission?"  
"A group of murderers from Germany came to Moscow; she volunteered to go there because she really loves her country. At first she was really successful, but then she made a wrong move and was found and was outnumbered, Ksenia is a good fighter, but there were too many of enemies and they were with guns, while she fought with her favorite sword. They tortured her for two days before I managed to get there. End of story."  
"This is why she went away?"  
"No. she went away after HYDRA fell" said Coulson "this was in her file."  
"But why did she just go away? Her S.O. was killed."  
"Daisy, honestly I don't know. You should ask her, when we find her."  
(Time pass)  
When agents finally arrived in Velikiy Novgorod they attempted to find Romanova at the address she gave them, but there was only an old lady, who said, "Ksusha said that you will come, her sister came here yesterday, this morning they went to the St. Sofia church. You may find them there."

As agents were headed to the Kreml where church was situated, they see two young women in dresses and with shawls on their heads. One of them was famous Natalia Romanoff; other with long black braid was recognized only by Melinda, because she was Ksenia Romanova. Ksenia saw them and recognized her too. She turned toward her sister and said, "Я говорила тебе, они найдут тот файл". (I told you they will find that file)  
Coulson approached and asked, "Are you Ksenia Romanoff?"  
"Yes, I am and I have already noticed your agents, so they can come here and stop pretending to be the tourists admiring an ancient city." Answered younger one.  
When everybody gathered Ksenia asked: "What do you want?"  
"In your file it was written that you will come back…" started Coulson,  
"And you want me to come back now." continued younger Romanova.  
"Yes. How did you know?" said Bobbi in astonishment.  
"What else could you ask for?" answered Ksenia, "I will go with you"  
"Бороться и искать" whispered Natasha to Ksenia  
"Найти и не сдаваться" whispered Ksenia back.  
Now Ksenia was a part of S.H.I.E.L.D again, and she was determined to make Ward pay for everything!


	2. H for Hate

Author's note: it happens after Parting Shot

 **H for Hate**

Ksenia was rather shocked by the events in her native country. She knew Bobbi and Hunter only for a couple of days, but they were nice. They never joked about "Red Peril" or something like this. But now she constantly felt someone's glance which meant "You're from Russia, Russians are bad". Don't misunderstand, she didn't feel ashamed of Russia, especially because she knew that there was no death penalty in this country, so she wondered if it was some interrogation move, to say about death or... Right now she just felt sad for the team. Romanova knew, that nobody wanted to see her now, so all day she spent in her room, or walked almost invisible around the base, when she was sure, that nobody will see her. Right now Ksenia was practicing with her sword in the training room. It was early in the morning, and Russian was sure that everybody was sleeping. Apparently she was mistaken. Someone entered the room and Romanova turned to face her. Ksenia saw Daisy standing quietly at the entrance. Russian broke the silence first:

\- Hi, didn't expect anyone up so early.

Daisy glanced at her and answered:

-Hi, didn't expect Russians to be so crazy.

-We're not crazy. Let me explain the situation. First, what do you expect from military to do if a spy turns near a secret facility. Second, there is no death penalty in Russia. It was canceled in 1997. Third, you know what relationship between RF and USA is. Now why do you think we're crazy?

-Everyone we met from that damned country was a madman. First Katya Belakova and now that Russians on the base.

Daisy was really angry: at Russia, at Ksenia, at Bobbi and Hunter. She just wanted to find smb to blame and the most easy were the Russians, which, she was always told, were the real-life Mordor. She didn't care that she accidently told Ksenia something about Bahrain. Amd she definitely didn't expect the answer:

-What do you know about Katya?

Daisy finally realized what she said and snapped:

-And why do you care?

-Katya and I were friends. We were in first class together, but then she left Novgorod. After a year a letter came that she was killed.

And then they both realized that May was listening to their conversation. Ksenia didn't know how Katya and May were related, but Daisy looked really guilty. May watched them for a moment and left


End file.
